


The Bench

by RainbowUnderpants



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Avelera, Fanart, M/M, Tolkien Secret Santa, tolkien-secretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/pseuds/RainbowUnderpants
Summary: Everywhere you go, you bring a little piece of home with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Tolkien-SecretSanta](tolkien-secretsanta.tumblr.com) present for [Avelera](avelera.tumblr.com). A bit of Bagginshield fanart. ;p Merry Christmas!


End file.
